A Night Of Remembrance
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: On Tori and Cat's 10th wedding anniversary the two recount how they went from friends to wives. Multi-chap rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: What's going on my fellow writers and readers? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write anything. But as we all know life has to rear it's head in our business sometimes. Hopefully I'll be able to update much, more frequently than I was before. _**

**_Info: Tori and Cat look back at how much their friendship turned relationship has grown since their time at Hollywood Arts. Also Sam &amp; Cat never happened in this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._**

**_No POV(Present time): _**

Tori Vega had just finished dropping off her and her wife's children to her parent's house. It was their tenth wedding anniversary and Tori wanted it to be special.

"Tori are you home yet", Tori heard her wife call.

"Yeah I just got back."

"Happy anniversary baby", Cat replied planting a brief kiss on Tori's lips.

"Happy anniversary to you too", Tori replied with a kiss of her own.

"What's the ETA on dinner?"

"It's just finishing up now."

"Hey Tor, remember the first time we made dinner", Cat says with a wink.

"Yeah, we didn't even have the time to eat after we made it", Tori says with a smile.

"I said we should have had it at my Nona's house."

"Yeah but we had just started going out the month before I was nervous."

**_Tori's POV(12 years ago): _**

"Tori come on it's time to go", Trina shouts outside my door before she runs downstairs.

"Uh", I groan as I stretch. I get up and stretch again before I get dressed and do my hair. I saved time by showering last night.

"It's about time", Trina huffs when I get downstairs.

"I took five minutes I'm not the Flash."

"Whatever, let's just go", and with that we're off.

"So you gonna tell her today?"

"What", I say trying not to bring it up right now.

"Don't play dumb with me Tori you know that I'm talking about Cat."

"I know I'm just nervous. We're talking about Cat the same Cat that I dumped hot cheese on last week. The same Cat that broke my nose when I let her get payback."

"Well sure it was rocky between you two, but when are you going to tell her that you weren't jealous of her being with Danny. But you were jealous of Danny being with her."

"Because I'm not ready yet.", I say stepping out of Trina's car.

"Ready for what", I hear then feel all my air being drained out of my body.

"Nothing, now can you loosen the grip Cat."

"There you go Tori", Cat lets go of me and I take a few big breaths.

"So who were you talking to Tori", I look around and Trina is gone.

"I was talking to Trina but I guess she's gone now."

"Well come on we need to go get the Black Box ready", Cat says all flustered, grabbing my arm and starting to walk.

"Wait we don't have the Black Box today."

"Yeah you we don't but I do and you're coming with me", she turns around to face me with a puzzled look on her face. "Tori why are you all red? Is that drool?"

"What no, maybe, yes", I turn around and clean the drool from my face. **_Really Tori, really._**

"Well come on you don't want to be late", **_Why would I be late? Trina had the same attitude but that's normal for Trina, right?_**

"Okay can you just not dislocate my shoulder, please", She lets my arm go and I continue walking clutching my arm.

A few minutes later and we arrive at the Black Box. Cat quickly drags me around the corner when she spots Beck and Jade entering.

"Cat what was that all about?"

"You'll see later", she says and we turn the corner once more, entering the double doors.

"But I want to kno-", I'm cut off by the sight in front of my eyes. All of our friends are there, my sister included. They all have something in their hands.

"Okay guys you can turn them around", Cat says and on cue they all turn their signs around. It all reads out **_'Tori will you go out with me'_**.

"See why I rushed you this morning Tori", Trina asks me. I'd answer but I don't think words are something I can make right now.

"So Tori will you", I turn around to face Cat she has a single rose in hand, along with the sweetest grin I've ever seen.

After thirty seconds of me being speechless I vigorously nodded, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Yay", Cat embraces me.

I make the first movement and gently peck her on the lips. It the turns into our first make out session until, "Ahem", Cat and I separate with a blush on our face to see Jade making the noise.

"Fine you guys can leave now", Cat says.

"Finally", Jade huffs and walks off the stage. "Don't give it away too soon Vega."

**_No POV(Present time): _**

"It certainly was a surprise", Tori said drinking some of her wine.

"Yeah it took forever to arrange."

"What do you mean forever you were with Danny the week before?"

"It was a ruse Tori", Cat said nonchalantly.

"Wait so I dumped hot cheese on you for nothing", Tori exclaimed.

"Oh don't forget you letting me hit you."

"What the hell, Cat. Why did you never tell me this?"

"Well I was saving it for if we ever had a huge fight but I never needed it."

"I was stuck in a hospital room for an hour."

"Oh you loved it."

"No I didn't", Tori said rushing her answer.

"So you didn't like looking at my ass."

"No, yes. You're just lucky it's cute."

"Oh so my ass is the only cute thing", Cat said feigning pain.

"Yep, but altogether you're one hot momma", Tori pointed out.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

**_A/N: Well everyone there's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's not that good I'm still getting into the swing of writing again. Let me know what you think._**


	2. The First Date

_**Chapter 2 - The First Date**_

_**Author's Note: First of all I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I've been away from the internet for a few personal reasons and one being a broken hand and the holidays. Thank you all who read the first chapter, and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed and gave me feedback. This chapter and the next chapter are most likely going to be shorter but they will be entertaining(I hope). I hope you continue to read this story and let me know what you guys like. **_

_**Cat's POV(12 years ago):**_

It worked, I'm actually going on a date with Tori. If it wasn't for Jade I probably would have not even attempted asking her out. Jade told me that, "if I didn't grow a pair(whatever that means) and ask Vega out." That she would hurt Mr. Purple. No one hurts Mr. Purple so I said okay. It took a while to organize what I did today. That's mostly because I had cold feet about it twice this week. But Jade told me that she had spoken to Trina and made sure that Tori would be at school. So I guess I'll have to tell Tori that she needs to thank her sister and Jade, but for now it's just going to be about us.

Right now I'm sitting at home staring at my closet. You know it's hard looking for an outfit when I go to school. But it's even harder to pick out an outfit for Tori. I know I don't have to knock her off of her feet, but I want to impress her. Show her off the start that I'm serious about this relationship. I've chosen the one I think Tori will like the most, a pink and black checkered skirt and pink blouse to go with it. I'm praying that this isn't a huge disaster. I've done so much to make this happen and from what Trina told me, Tori has as well. But enough about me worrying about this date going horribly wrong. Tori is the girl for me and that's that.

As I head out I grab my handbag, my phone and my keys. Tori and I agreed to meet at Nozu which is only walking distance from my place. I wonder if Tori's having the jitters like me. Knowing her she's probably _**freaking the freak out** _as she would say. I think I'll work on calming myself down as I walk over to Nozu. I'm the one who asked her out so I can't show up being nervous as hell. I need to be confident.

_**Tori's POV(12 years ago):**_

"Tori calm down this is Cat. You know your best friend Cat. Yes it will be a bit different and possibly a bit awkward between you two, but don't sweat it. Treat it like a normal gathering just with a bit more intimacy and possibly a few kisses", Trina has been trying to calm me down all day. For the most part she's been... unsuccessful. I figured that as soon as Cat and I started dating she'd be back to the snobby older sister I know and love. But she's changed quite a bit in the last few weeks. She even did my hair. The old Trina would have said, "No way I'll break a nail." But this Trina did my hair makeup and my nails. Either she turned over a new leaf or Trina's got herself a new partner. She always is nice to me when she starts going out with someone new.

"I know but it's just muscle memory to be nervous about new relationships. You know my track record."

"Yeah I know your track record with men but this is your start with Cat", She did have a point. All of my failed relationships have been with men. Cat's a female she's a whole new territory for me to explore. It helps that I know almost everything that Cat likes we've been friends for almost two years. Sure there are probably a few things she likes that I don't know about, but I can learn about them as our relationship progresses.

"Okay you're right. I just hope I don't find a way to screw it up."

"Tori look at me", I look up at Trina. "You're not going to screw this up. That girl likes you, hell possibly she loves you. Don't you think Cat's freaking out too? She's been waiting for this almost as long as you have. From the moment she saw you she wanted to be yours. She has finally gotten her chance. So believe me there's not one thing you can do to screw this up."

"I'll take your word for it. But why are you so confident about this?"

"Let's just say a little birdie has been chirping in my ear about it", Trina is definitely confident about this. Who's been telling her this, and why would she be telling me? I look down at my phone.

"Damn, I have to get going Treen. Thanks for the pep talk. I'll text you on when I'm on my way back."

"You're walking to Nozu?"

"Yeah it's only a few blocks away", I say grabbing my house keys and my sweater.

Later that night: No POV:

Tori arrived first at Nozu, after taking her seat Cat arrived. Anyone there would think that it was Christmas morning for Cat. Her nerves long gone, she was wearing a smile that could stop a war. Tori nearly died at that moment. Everything about Cat seemed better. Her hair seemed more vibrant(if it was even possible), her skin was tanner, her eyes more fierce. She was perfection to Tori, and though Tori wasn't aware of it. Cat was studying her before she even walked to the booth. Making her game plan. Cat took note of Tori's appearance. From her wavy curls of brunette tresses to the skirt that displayed her long legs. Cat told herself she finally found the one for her. Finally taking her seat in the booth, Cat and Tori nervously greeted each other with a hug.

"You look great, like really great", Tori said breaking the ice.

"So do you. You're stunning", Cat replied her cheeks becoming brighter than her hair.

"How do we do this? We're best friends so it may be a bit awkward at first", Tori blushed at the idea of her and Cat.

"Tori if I didn't get a bit of awkwardness in the start I'd question your commitment to this relationship. So don't worry plus you're cute when you're flustered."

"Okay so now that that's out of the way, how 'bout we get some food."

"You're speaking my language now."

Cat and Tori ordered their food and small talked throughout their meal. When they finished Tori paid the check before Cat even noticed. On their way out Cat noticed a crane machine game filled with stuffed animals. Cat pointed out a purple giraffe similar to Mr. Purple. Tori went to work on getting the plush pet for Cat, finally achieving her goal on the third try.

"Here you go Cat", Tori said handing the giddy teenager her new plush toy.

"Thank you so much Tori", Cat leaned up towards Tori and gave her a kiss.

"Uh...You're welcome", Tori was barely able to reply.

"Close your mouth Tori you'll catch flies", Cat nonchalantly spoke.

"You ready to get out of here", not realizing what she accidentally implied.

"How dare you Tori. I'm not the type of girl to give it up on the first date", Cat turned away from Tori barely able to keep a stern face.

"No, no Cat that's not what I meant I just wanted to walk you home", Tori pleaded to Cat hoping no one in Nozu paid attention to what Cat had said.

" 'Kay 'kay", was all Cat said before she snatched Tori's hand and began walking through the exit.

The girls had made their way back to Cat's apartment.

"You're really something else Cat."

"I know but you love me for it."

"That I do", Tori said causing both girls to blush.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You can count on it."

"I think this is the part where we kiss", Cat said smirking.

"Yeah, I believe it is."

"Here goes", both girls thought as they leaned into each other's grasp. The strawberry flavor of Cat's lip gloss mixed with the scent of Tori's vanilla perfume caused the girls to go in their own world. Until someone broke the trance.

"See Cat told you that you could do it", Both girls separated immediately to see Jade standing there with her phone out.

"Did you just take a picture of us", Tori exclaimed. Cat too shocked to try and do anything but blush.

"Relax Vega it's not going to go viral or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm saving it for a special occasion", Jade replied circling around the shocked teens.

"Special occasion?"

"That's all I'm saying. No more, no less. See you later Vega, Cat."

With that Jade walked over to her car and drove off. Tori turned her attention to Cat. The poor girl seemed to have lost all control of her voice.

"Are you all right Cat?"

"Yeah. So that was good right?"

"I don't know. Jade usually isn't that nice about things. Especially when I'm involved."

"No silly the kiss."

"Oh. Then yes it was amazing."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tori. I had fun. Thanks for getting me Mrs. Purple."

"You're welcome. I hope Mr. Purple approves. Good night Cat", Tori flashed Cat a smile and turned around to start on her way home.

"Tori, could I have just one more kiss", Cat shouted.

**_A/N: Thank you to whoever has waited around to read my next update. Updates will be twice a month until my hand fully heals. Next chapter will include a bit of smut possibly. Nothing's set in stone but you'll find out next chapter. Thanks again, and if you have the time please review. Also apologies to anyone who got the glitched version of this chapter._**


	3. The New Year Part 1

**_Chapter Three - The New Year Pt.1_**

**_A/N: I'm very sorry about the lack in updates. Anyone who read the last chapter knows that I was dealing with a broken hand. It's all healed up so I can start writing more than I have. I'm embarrassed that I've let this story go so long without updates. Another thing is that I'm in the process of moving. So I don't want to give you guys a permanent update schedule but I do want to shoot for four chapters a month. That would either mean two chapters a month and then two weeks of writing. Anyway I know some people don't like hearing about our personal lives, so I'll just let you start reading the chapter._**

**_No POV(Present day): _**

Tori puts the picture of her and Cat kissing back on their mantle. It took her forever to get the picture from Jade. Then on their fifth wedding anniversary the formerly goth woman gave the picture(framed by the way) to the couple as her present to them. Cat had Mr. and Mrs. Purple put in a case. She had told Tori that if her and Tori were together than Mr. and Mrs. Purple would stay together. Tori being Tori agreed with Cat. Mostly because she thought that Cat was just being cute, but she learned Cat was serious when Tori had arrived home from working in the studio finding the bulletproof glass(don't even ask) case.

"So Tori remember our first New Year's Eve together right?", Cat spoke up pulling Tori from her humorous thoughts.

"How could I forget. That was when we you know 'did it' ", Tori blushed.

"You mean when we made sweet, sweet love", Over the years Cat became very open about sex, while Tori remained prudish about it. It took a lot to get Tori to speak about the subject but when she did Cat loved it.

"Cat you know how I get about that", Tori's face turned brighter than Cat's hair, but she tried to pretend it wasn't.

"Oh, I know Tor, you get so hot and sweaty, not to mention loud", Cat purred out.

"Cat if you keep teasing me you know what happens. I know you don't want that to happen especially on our anniversary", Tori looks at Cat giving what only can be described as a "Jade-level glare".

"No, I promise I'll stop right now", Cat pleaded.

"There's the answer I wanted", Tori smiled leaning over to kiss her wife.

**_No POV(12 years ago): _**

It had been three weeks since Tori and Cat's first date. With the New Year hours away Tori and Cat were making plans for the night. They had planned on getting together with the gang. But with Beck and Jade's most recent breakup, the two girls had decided on having the night to themselves. Cat originally wanted to use her house until her brother had some year old soup. Tori had been baffled not at why he ate the soup. But how he was able to keep it around for a whole year. She found out how bad it was when she came to pick up Cat.

"Tor, there you are", Cat said cheerfully as she answered the door, towel in one hand and Febreeze in the other.

"Hey Cat, where are these bags I'm supposed to help you with?"

"Over there. They are the only thing that didn't get hit by vomit", Cat throws the towel on a chair and sprays the Febreeze. Walking over to Tori, Cat gives her a small kiss.

"Please tell me that you didn't have vomit on you", Tori pleads, remembering why she was here to pick up Cat.

"No, I was in the shower when it happened", She lifts her sleeve and puts her arm under Tori's nose. "See just body wash and perfume."

"Okay, I'm not sure which one is which though. All I smell is strawberry."

"That's the only type I buy. Strawberries are red like my hair."

"Let's grab these backs and get back to my place then", Tori shakes her head with a smile, still trying to understand Cat.

"Kay, Kay", Cat grabs a back and skips to the door.

_**Later:**_

After an impromptu trip for ice cream - which according to Cat, "was completely planned by her" - the girls had arrived at the Vega house. Which at the moment was empty for the night. With Trina in Northridge and her parents still on a Christmas cruise. So the house was completely empty for the time being.

"What do you want Cat, pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza, I had Chinese two days ago", Cat said, laying her head down in Tori's lap. Tori ordered two pizzas, knowing that they'd probably not eat it all.

"You know for a girl who's all peppy you haven't been since we left the ice cream shop. What's up?"

"I'm just thinking", Cat replies more focused on playing with Tori's hair, rather than answering the question.

"Well hit me with it", Tori says poking Cat's nosing prompting the redhead to giggle.

"It's New Year's Eve I want to have at least one New Year Resolution."

"Okay, understandable", Tori smiled.

"Maybe I should try to stay away from Bibble this year."

"That's a good idea. Besides you've got something much better for you than Bibble."

"What would that be", Cat put on a stone face.

"Me, you silly little redhead", Tori said tickling Cat's side.

"No fair, no fair. I need an adult", Cat giggled out. Squirming in Tori's laugh. Obviously making no attempt to get up.

"I'm close enough to an adult", Tori said flipping Cat on her back and straddling her continuing the tickling torture.

"Tori stop I'm going to pee", Cat pleaded in a last ditch effort to stop Tori's attack.

"Okay, there", Tori released Cat's side and gave her a quick kiss. "Happy now."

"Yep, but you won't be."

"What are you talking abo-", Tori wasn't able to finish her sentence before Cat started to tickle her.

"Who's the ticklish one now", Cat yelled feeling Tori writhing underneath her.

"I am, I am. Let me go and you can have some Bibble", Tori pleaded.

"I just gave up Bibble", Cat said with a smirk. "Gonna have to do better than that Tori."

"I love you, Cat", Tori blurted out. Cat stopped tickling Tori and looked at her for a moment.

Without any warning Cat leaned in to kiss Tori, with what could only be described as pure love. It took Tori a second to register her situation before she could kiss back. Cat started to kiss down Tori's neck trying not to leave any marks. Although Tori's parents weren't coming home until next week, Cat didn't want Trina to have blackmail material on Tori. Cat soon ran out of skin to kiss and made her way back up to Tori's lips. Tori had snaked her arms up Cat's shirt, the redhead shuddering as Tori's fingers went up her abdomen. Cat began panting in anticipation she quickly shed her shirt followed by her bra.

Tori looked up at the sight before her. She probably would have drooled if her mouth didn't dry out. Cat Valentine - the girl that Hollywood Arts called a ditz and too innocent - was on top of her topless. Cat started tugging at Tori's shirt before there was a knock at the door. Cat rushed to throw her shirt back on not caring about her bra.

"Who is it", Tori shouted.

"Pizza delivery."

"Hold on", Tori grabbed her wallet went to the door and paid for the food.

After she set the food down she turned around to get tackled by Cat who was topless again. Cat ripped Tori's shirt off obviously frustrated that they were interrupted.

"You didn't think I was done with you just because we have food. Did you?" Cat asked kissing Tori.

"No, but do we have to do it on the couch?"

"Take me to your room Tori, dear", Cat said using a voice similar to what Jade used to mock the latina.

"Whatever you want Cat", Tori held out her hand. Cat grabbing on to her hand. Using the spare to grab their shirts on the way out.

**_A/N: You guys won't have to wait long to get the next chapter. A special thanks to waitwhathuh for helping me get back into the groove. If you guys came here for Cori go check her out she's the master of the pairing. _**

**_Sorry if my writing is a bit rusty. It's been a while since I've written anything with the intention to release it. I want to say thanks to those who are still here waiting for me to update. My hand's fully healed so i'm going to be writing a lot more now. _**

**_Which brings up a question, what would you guys like to see from me? I have had a few requests for something that I would like to clear with you all before I wrote it up and posted it. A reader of mine has been asking for me to write Vegacest. He's given me the request of what he wanted and I told him I'd want to clear it with my other readers because I don't want to offend anyone with the story. Which would be a few chapters at the most. _**

**_I'm thinking about writing a Doctor Who story. Maybe something with Rose and Martha or Clara and Amy. _**

**_I'll see you guys on the next chapter. If you guys ever want to find out what I do when I'm not here, go check out my Twitter: /FFPNATFAR. I'm going to be a lot more active on it than I have been lately. I'll be posting updates on my progress with my stories. Showing off the many reasons I'm not a successful stand up comic. And just my personality. Thanks for waiting for this update and thank you for the continued support. _**


	4. The New Year Part 2

**_Chapter Four - The New Year Part 2_**

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Those of you who messaged me rather than review, thank you as well. I'm sorry about being so late with this update. I'm not so great at writing smut, so I left it out. I had a draft with smut in it, but I just didn't feel like it would be enjoyed. I may write post smut in the future but I don't think it will be in this story. I may change A Night of Remembrance to a T rating since I'm not planning on smut being involved in it(It'll probably still be rated M). So without further ado, I give you: The New Year Part 2._**

**_January 1st (12 years ago): _**

**_Tori's POV: _**

I'm brought back to the land of the living briefly after last night. Startled that I'm holding a naked body close to my own naked body. I let out a sigh of relief when I smell the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo. Not even bothering to open my eyes I just lightly kiss Cat's neck and snuggle closer to her drifting off again.

"Oh my God", sitting up I look at Trina who is holding one of my favorite sweaters and her mouth wide open.

"Trina, why are you in my room? I locked the door last night", I ask as Cat sits up causing the blanket to fall off of us.

"You're naked too. I just thought you got wasted last night", Trina says as she finally regains her composure. "How was it Red? She blow your mind?"

"Uh...", Cat starts, but stops as I wrap the blanket around her naked body and lightly kiss her cheek.

"You don't need to know that", grabbing my robe, I pull it on making sure to tie it tightly. "Especially when one of the participants of that was your sister."

"You and your quaint morals", she smiles walking out of the room.

"A-at least I have morals", I close my door and lock it. "I'm sorry Cat. You shouldn't have been woken up like that."

"It's okay Tori. I'm just glad I woke up next to you", if I could tell you how happy that made you I'd probably explode into a million pieces of glitter or something happy.

"Lay back down Cat I'll go get you something to drink."

"Kay Kay."

I exit my room only to see Jade leaving Trina's room. Trying to not notice me standing there.

"Jade what are you doing here?"

"Had to bring Trina home", I notice her buttons on her flannel are all buttoned wrong. "She got wasted last night."

"You're not even nice to me. How could you be nice to Trina? You know the older annoying Vega sister."

"I-I'm uh, none of your business, Vega", she turns back into Trina's room..

Not wanting to think about the subject anymore I head downstairs, pouring two cups of juice for Cat and I. I put a pot of coffee on so none of us have to deal with a crankier Jade later. I grab the cups and head back upstairs. When I enter I see Cat standing in front of my mirror, doing what I can only describe as studying her body. I lightly set the cups on my bedside table and slip out of my robe, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Something wrong Cat?"

She smiles, running her fingertips across a hickey on her neck. "No, just think about last night."

"I wanted last night to be special, I hope I did alright", I lean down to lightly kiss her neck.

"Tori, last night was more than special. It was everything to me.", my heart melted. To hear those words and know without a doubt that they were sincere. It was perfect.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I turned Cat around and kissed her. "Cat, I love you."

"I love you too, Tori." I kiss her one more time and she heads off to take a shower.

**_Later:_**

**_Cat's POV: _**

Tori's been in the shower for a bit now. Which gave me time to think about last night. Everything was perfect. From the way she touched me to the way she held me when we went to sleep. It would have been much better if the first person we saw wasn't Trina. Not to mention we were both naked. I think my face was brighter than my hair. I hear the shower turn off and slip on my shirt. Moments later Tori walks out with a towel on her head with her shorts and bra on, shirt in hand.

As she starts to dry her hair she turns to me, "So what would like to do Cat?"

"I dunno. Maybe a walk on the beach and lunch at Nozu."

"You sure Cat?", she picks up her phone and stands up.

"Couldn't be more sure. Although I wouldn't argue if we stopped for ice cream.", I smile and grab my phone as well.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't. Let's go then. I want to get out of here before Trina and her guest wake up."

"Guest?", raising my eyebrow as Tori leaves her room, I follow her downstairs.

"Yeah, Jade was, is still here. Said she brought Trina back from a party last night."

"Must have been Jade's annual New Year party.", I smile thinking about the few I had been at. "They're fun. Well when Jade's not in a bad mood."

Tori looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Jade's always in a bad mood."

"Tori.", I softly smile. "That's just because Jade dislikes you. But there was a time she was that way with me. So there may be a chance."

"I thought I at least made it into the 'deals with' column by now."

"Probably. But Jade doesn't talk about anyone, even with me.", I grab my jacket from the couch and we head out.

**_Later:_**

"Come on, Tori!", I shout waving to her as I run down the beach.

"I thought you wanted a walk on the beach", she complains, jogging after me.

"You know you like chasing after me. You did it for years.", I stop, turning to blow her a kiss.

"That's true. But I'm ready to finally catch you.", she dashes after me. I stop waiting for her to reach me.

"Really you think you can handle all of this?", she stops smiling at me, walking towards me, adding some sway to her hips.

"You know I can handle you and a half.", she brings me close, gently kissing me.

I'm in love. More in love than I was earlier. And it's because of her. Tori Vega. I'm never letting her go. And from the looks of it, neither is she.

**_Okay, first of all I want to thank anyone that has been waiting for this chapter. Between me rewriting it and having real life problems I had to delay it's release. I wanted to publish this almost a week ago, but my internet was being funny. I'm not going to give you a concrete release date for the next chapter. Just know that I'm writing it now._**


End file.
